Flame of ressaca
by LaahChan
Summary: 'Assassinos são lobos solitários, que devem se abster de sentimentos, ficando eternamente sozinhos, não importando o que aconteça. Não se deixar levar. Não se perder.' era assim que Killua pensava. Até aquele dia, em que ouviu uma voz chamando-o...
1. Chapter 1

** Sofrimento de Killua**

Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, Killua voltaria à sua antiga profissão: assassino. Após a morte de Gon e todas as tentativas frustradas de salva-lo, uma nuvem negra invadiu a mente do garoto, deixando-o extremamente confuso. Tristeza. Seus olhos perderam a expressão e instalou-se em suas ações um vazio sem fim, tamanha era sua dor. Três dias. Foi esse o tempo que ficou imerso em seus pensamentos, completamente imóvel, sem capacidade alguma de reação, relembrando cada bom momento que passou com seu precioso amigo, como um filme sendo reprisado inúmeras vezes. Solidão. Sentia-se perdido. Não comia, não bebia, nem mesmo dormia. Até que, por fim, como um estalo que lhe veio à cabeça, decidiu que o mais sensato a se fazer era voltar para casa. Voltar para perto de seus familiares, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Fazer aquilo que sabia melhor, matar. Sim, afinal, se ele não tivesse fugido de casa, não teria conhecido Gon, e não estaria ali agora, naquele estado. Killua se sentia abandonado por Gon. Por que ele se foi? Por que o deixou ali à deriva do sofrimento, sozinho? Qual o sentido de ter amigos se estes não tomam cuidado com suas vidas, sem pensar nos outros. 'Egoísta, isso que ele é! Sempre foi!' era o que lhe ocorreu à mente em um dado momento. 'Eu nunca devia ter saído de casa para fazer aquele exame idiota'. Arrependimento. Confusão. Luto. 'Eu devia tê-lo impedido enquanto havia tempo' os pensamentos giravam e alternavam-se, enquanto Killua deixava escorrer a primeira e única lágrima que se permitiria derrubar por isso 'Burro!'. Por fim, concluiu que não conseguiria acabar com a dor constantemente crescente se não extravasasse de alguma maneira. E foi nesse momento que decidiu ir falar com Silva, seu pai, e aceitar algum tipo de trabalho, como foi antes, há muito tempo atrás. Mas o caminho até as montanhas Kururu era longo. Se fosse de sua vontade, Killua poderia muito bem usar de sua licença Hunter para ir de dirigível ou algum outro meio mais rápido até a residência dos Zoldycks, mas preferiu caminhar floresta adentro. Seria bom para esquecer de vez tudo o que aconteceu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casualidades**

Illumi estava voltando de uma de suas missões quando se deparou com Hisoka. Este se encontrava recostado calmamente em uma árvore. Illumi caminhou em direção a ele, enquanto esse desencostava a cabeça e abria os olhos vagarosamente para encara-lo.

- O que faz em um lugar como esse, Hisoka? Achei que ainda estava perseguindo os rastros de Chrollo – disse Illumi, não conseguindo esconder em sua voz um ligeiro rancor que guardava da última vez em que se encontraram.

- Como você é cruel. – respondeu Hisoka em um óbvio e falso tom de surpresa, enquanto postava-se de pé – achei que ia ao menos perguntar como estou, depois de tanto tempo.

Illumi suspira e fica em silêncio, aguardando uma resposta melhor.

- Cheguei aqui enquanto seguia uma pessoa. Quero me certificar que pelo menos esse meu brinquedo sobreviva.

O clima de indiferença se estabelece entre os dois enquanto se encaram por breves segundos. Hisoka então caminha em direção ao Illumi e passa por ele, indo em direção ao penhasco, parando e observando o horizonte. Illumi o segue e para ao seu lado, fixando seu olhar floresta abaixo.

- Parece que meu querido irmão retornou. – Illumi quebra o silêncio com tais palavras em tom de casualidade.

Hisoka se abaixa, descansando um de seus braços no joelho e elevando o outro até que apoiasse a mão espalmada sobre os olhos, como se para que pudesse ver melhor. – Ele cresceu. – um esboço de um sorriso amargo surge brevemente em sua face enquanto fala tais palavras.

– Um passarinho me trouxe uma informação. E depois de examinar essa informação fiquei pensando em uma coisa. – Diz Illumi, ainda com o olhar fixo na floresta.

- uhmm..? – Hisoka agora apoia os dois braços sobre os joelhos e vira o olhar para Illumi, curioso sobre o que o rapaz diria em seguida.

- É possível que o Killua tenha conseguido informações importantes com a associação Hunter que não foram divulgadas e que são de vital importância para a família. – uma leve brisa balança seus cabelos e ele percebe que Hisoka o observa com interesse – Se existirem tais informações que eu desconheça, não adianta eu tentar negociar com ele. Ele pode aceitar minhas ordens, porque elas o favorecem, e fornecer as informações. Assim vou descobrir meus alvos e me livrar deles antes que ele tenha chance de usar essa vantagem.

Hisoka emite um som, como que concordando, porém não entende direito por que ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo. Voltou então a encarar a floresta.

- Tenho que pega-lo de surpresa. Eu só preciso que você não deixe ninguém se aproximar enquanto converso com ele. Por enquanto – 'Ahh' pensou Hisoka 'é aí que precisa de mim' - Frente a mim, ele jamais teria coragem de mentir. – concluiu Illumi

- O.K. – respondeu Hisoka, de prontidão, porém com a mesma indiferença de sempre. – A propósito, - se virou para Illumi e continuou – quando você terminar, posso matar o Killua? – terminou, com um sorriso sínico em seu rosto.

Logo de imediato, Illumi perdeu completamente o controle de seu nen, liberando quase totalmente seu in, fazendo com que sua aura e intensão assassina se espalhassem num raio de 600 metros. Alguns corvos que estavam por perto levantaram voo para longe, seu cabelo esvoaçou e seus olhos ficaram negros avermelhados. Encarou de soslaio Hisoka, que ainda estava abaixado e com a mesma expressão no rosto, como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

- Eu vou – disse Illumi, pausadamente – matar você – com uma voz tão séria e assustadora quanto sua aparência estava no momento – bem aqui. - terminou, com a aura assassina se intensificando cada vez mais – Agora!

Hisoka conhecia muito bem Illumi, e sabia que era bem capaz de ataca-lo ali mesmo. Rapidamente Hisoka muda sua expressão para um sorriso brincalhão – Era brincadeira. – diz por fim

Vê que suas palavras não surtiram muito efeito, então fica um pouco mais sério, porém ainda com tom de brincadeira diz - Sua sede de sangue está gritante. Tudo bem?

Killua estava andando seguindo o riacho em direção à cidade, quando sente algo. 'A sede de sangue de Illumi!' percebe finalmente, virando quase que como num ato reflexo para o penhasco onde se encontravam Illumi. Em estado de alerta ele dá um pulo para trás, apesar de não enxergar, devido à altura do penhasco, reconheceria o nen de seu irmão em qualquer lugar.

- Droga! – Solta Illumi, por fim, retornando seu nen ao controle e reestabelecendo seu in, enquanto Hisoka faz uma cara de paisagem para o nada a sua frente – Foi de propósito? – diz, agora mais calmo, porém frustrado por cair na armadilha de Hisoka, encarando-o.

- Claro que não. - Hisoka parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. – Mas você até que fica bonitinho irritado.

Illumi ignora essa última informação. Agora que perdera o elemento surpresa, não teria outra opção se não aparecer para Killua. Sua expressão era séria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encontro**

Killua carregava consigo somente uma mochila com alguns pertences e seus dois ioiôs nos bolsos. Automaticamente levou a mão onde se encontravam os ioiôs.

- Kill? – ouviu alguém chama-lo por entre as árvores – Podemos conversar? – Illumi surge, caminhando em sua direção.

- Parado. – diz Killua friamente, com uma expressão tão vazia e triste, que Illumi parou – Diga o que quer.

- Por que você ignorou meu aviso e fez um amigo? Eu disse que acabaria assim. Olhe só para você agora.

- Se veio apenas me importunar, me deixe. – Killua virou-se em direção á montanha e voltou a andar, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Um sorriso amigável se estampou no rosto de Illumi – Você removeu a agulha, né?

Killua ficou completamente estático. Tão imediatamente quanto essas palavras foram proferidas, ele se lembrou daquele dia, em que, após ser friamente torturado por Illumi como castigo de um trabalho mal feito, este utilizou de seus poderes para introduzir uma agulha que controlaria e limitaria um sétimo de seu poder de luta - Sim, me sinto bem melhor – se limitou a dizer.

- Então não vou precisar me conter quando for te matar – diz Illumi calmamente.

- Matar? A mim? – pergunta Killua com tom de deboche. Ele vira a cabeça levemente de lado para encarar o irmão. Um olhar assustador de dor, raiva e medo ao mesmo tempo.

Illumi ri. Ri como se o irmãozinho acabasse de aprender a fazer algo engraçado. – Eu sei que você não pode matar membros da família durante uma missão interna – diz, ao mesmo tempo em que começa a liberar parte de sua aura em direção a Killua – mas a família está fora dos limites agora.

Killua congela. Vira-se de frente para Illumi e posiciona os ioiôs em ambas as mãos – Tudo bem. Vou derrota-lo em seu próprio jogo.

Mal posiciona-se para a batalha, Illumi já estava próximo ao irmãozinho, frente a frente, com a mão em seu ombro, lábios colados em suas orelhas, ele sussurra – Você vai precisar de mais que palavras para isso, Kill...

Ao perceber o contato, ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima novamente, Killua fica com o olhar perdido por um momento. 'Como não percebi sua aproximação?' se pergunta 'será possível hoje ser meu último dia neste mundo?' sua cabeça girava 'e de que isso importa? Se o Gon...' tão logo esse pensamento surge, seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente, ativando seu poder "velocidade de Deus" e lançando um dos ioiôs contra Illumi ao mesmo tempo em que dava um pulo para o lado.

Illumi, após uma breve recuada para desviar do objeto, avança novamente, contra-atacando com uma agulha. Killua utiliza do outro ioiô para desviar o trajeto da agulha, mas no breve instante em que seu olhar vacilou, Illumi já se encontrava atrás dele.

Duas agulhas foram lançadas contra as cordas dos ioiôs sem que Killua percebesse, antes que Illumi ali se postasse. Illumi segurou firmemente os braços do irmão e os puxou de uma maneira brusca para trás, enquanto os objetos que o garoto utilizava como armas voavam cada um para um lado, sem vida, agora com as linhas arrebentadas, enquanto a agulha que Killua tentava desviar com o ioiô passa de raspão na perna do garoto.

Killua tentou reagir ao contato transformando o nen que circundava todo seu corpo em eletricidade, enquanto tentava virar a cabeça para trás para encarar o irmão. Ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que seu choque havia sido bloqueado pelo nen do oponente, viu a cara de inquietação e satisfação demonstrada por Illumi atrás dele. Como um ato de desespero, Killua tentou ativar novamente a sua "velocidade de Deus", abaixou e passou uma rasteira por trás.

De fato, Illumi foi pego no golpe, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que o soltasse. Como viu que ia cair, Illumi reagiu jogando seu corpo em cima do irmão mais novo, fazendo com que ambos caíssem, puxando seus braços ainda mais para trás e imobilizando-o em seguida.

- Kill... – ambos caídos, Illumi agora o olhava com um olhar de êxtase, como se fosse devora-lo, literalmente – como você cresceu! – ele parecia se divertir com isso.

Killua estava completamente rendido. Distraiu-se, perdeu suas armas e agora encontrava-se naquela posição vergonhosa com aquele maldito. 'Sorte que estamos na floresta' pensou. Com uma das mãos Illumi segurava a cabeça de Killua contra o chão. Com a outra, prendia suas duas mãos às costas. E suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Assim Illumi tinha o controle total.

- Sim, está bem mais forte – aproximou novamente seus lábios da orelha de Killua e sussurrou – mas não o suficiente.


End file.
